


Prototype

by trillingstar



Series: Hardtime100 [7]
Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Angst, Childhood Memories, Community: hardtime100, Drabble, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Random word generator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-22
Updated: 2009-03-22
Packaged: 2018-04-04 16:39:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4144962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trillingstar/pseuds/trillingstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prototype: –noun 1. the original or model on which something is based or formed.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Prototype

**Author's Note:**

> The challenge involved using a random word generator. I rolled 'prototype.'  
> 
> 
> Challege #147: Random Word; Alvarez.  
> Word count: 100.  
> 

  
He remembers the visits to the family room of Oz with startling clarity: the ever-present smells of Windex and room freshener, the plastic furniture, the cheery carpet showing cartoon animals, the baskets of brightly colored toys he never had at home. His favorite was the fire truck, because it had a bell at the top of the ladder. On its merit, he knew jail was a great place to live. He understood why his daddy lived there instead of with him and his mom.

He won't watch his son grow up through the shiny filter of the playroom. God cheats.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [on LJ](http://hardtime100.livejournal.com/275363.html).  
> 


End file.
